knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Osman (XX pjevanje
Car Mustafa na visini, svijetlo urešen i bogato, sjaše carskoj u haljini; pristolje mu je suho zlato. Daut odmetni, on najprija, nakon njega Hasan štâše, Ahmat, Mahmut i Alija, svi vezijeri i sve paše. Glava 'e Daut skupa toga i namjesnik carski izbrani: za njim Hasan velikoga blagajnika mjesto hrani. A to, er ovi nadaleko, da pripravnu smrt preskoči, priko grčkijeh kraja utekô biješe k vojsci od Istoči. Dođe Ahmata red opeta od vezijera Husaina, a s Alijom Muhameta od pobjenijeh mjesta ina. A od muftije velikoga na mjesto se Jahija obra; među svijem samo ovoga glas čovjeka kaže dobra. A od janjičâr posta općeni vojevoda još u slavi Šaban, dvornik potišteni, ki Mustafu vojsci objavi. A od crnca Kazlarage na sjedište biješe sio, mlada lica, jake snage, što vik ne bi, hadum bio. Car Mustafa, kako vidje dovedena Osmana odi, naučen tako zapovidje da se u Jedi-kulu vodi. A on vapijaše sveđ iz glasa: „Jeda ljudî, jeda Boga! Ko mi grabi sablju s pasa i sto otimlje carstva moga? Ja sam, ja sin caru Ahmatu prvorodno dijete svoje; meni, meni a ne bratu carstvo od oca ostalo je.“ Ali se opet u pospjehu uze, uhvati i najbrže od tijeh ki mu straža bijehu na istoga konja vrže. Konj biješe ovi okoš, mledan, go, star, sadnit, tromijeh stopa; mješte uzde ga bojnik jedan smuca za oglav od konopa. Tim gologlav car na njemu tad u kratkoj toj haljini po prilici i po svemu viđaše se rob istini. Ah, gdje ti su, care Osmane, bojni konji s kijem u slavi na poljačke ravne strane lanjsko ljeto ti se otpravi? kad mlađahan put Dunaja jezdeć vjetar pritjecaše, ter bez broja i bez kraja silnoj vojsci suncem sjaše? Gdje su ruha tva bogata s raskošnijeme napravami kijeh izveze vrhu zlata bijeli biser, dragi kami? Gdi je carska sablja iz ruka, vedro urešen s kom se gleda, gdje li posluh verna puka komu ti sâm zapovijeda? Gdje su časti, gdje li hvale s kijeh si dosad slavan bio? Sve li ti su časom pale? svak li te je ostavio? Ah, ovako sreća vrti uokolo kolo svoje! Car, narodi svi prostrti pod nogami komu stoje - car, koga riječ jedna sama za zakon je svemu Istoku, sred raskošnijeh vedrijeh krama ki stô sveđ je na visoku; koga želji, koga misli svijet vaskolik biješe tijesan, sluge ga su svoje stisli, od roba je svoga splesan; pače očito u prikoru, da se u krug mao zatvori, vođen za svu muku goru prije neredno neg se umori. Naučite, ljudi oholi ki živete bez pripasti, da nije tvrđe krepke toli ka ne može časom pasti. I ako ovo nosi vrime carom kijeh svak klanja i štuje, što čekate vi kijeh ime na svijetu se jedva čuje? Još dvije glave dva vezijera vitezi ovi svijem nemili, Husaina, Dilavera, na kopja su ke nabili, prid carom ih sada nose. Za rug veći jedan vika: „Dogodiva ovako se ćudi oholoj svijeh silnika!“ Š njim se vapit svak navraća, da sramota raste dilja: „Krv se ovako naša plaća i pedepšu samosilja! Svak ko vlada sad se izgleda' u ovega ki živote svačije gubi i bez reda nepravedno carstvo ote!“ Ali čuvši govor ovi mlad car smućen kliče tada: „Komu, o moji vitezovi, ja sam uzeo carstvo ikada? Ah, moj ćaćko Ahmat nije li pravi istini vaš car bio? On, kada se s svijeta dijeli, meni je carstvo ostavio - svoje vlaštito carstvo ono ke od djedâ i pradjedâ steče i primi on zakono, da njim vladam ja naprijeda. Jaoh, ali se mâ djedina meni otimlje sad po silu i sloboda š njom jedina, za kom čekam smrt nemilu. Ah, mlađahan ikad komu sagriješio sam ja toliko, za što ovako bit po momu gradu vođen imam priko? Ne za mene neg da osvetim od kozačkijeh moj puk šteta, vojsku protiv Lehom kletim ja prednjega digoh ljeta. Na ku uputih ja se prvi ne štedeći carske glave, sveđ u ognju i u krvi nedobitan i pun slave. I da je svaki rukom svojom, kô ja mojom, učinio, ne bi turskijeh sad pobojom kralj poljački dičan bio. I za ljubav koju ukaza carstvo moje puku milom s prijetnjom smrtna, joh, poraza carstvo mi se grabi silom - ne, ne od vrlijeh protivnika, s kijem vojujuć imah goru, negli od istijeh mojijeh bojnika, od me straže u mom dvoru! Sred krvava da li boja neprijateljskijeh ispod sila sablja vaša, sablja moja život mi je obranila, da izgubim carstvo paka, da mi se otme sablja iz ruka od vas vernijeh mojijeh junaka i od dragoga moga puka? Sablja ova ku sred rati laška izbit mi vlas ne može - tko me čuva, tko me prati, da mi je ugrabi? Ah jaoh, Bože! Svijetlu sablju, s kom u ruci slavni Osman krunu steče, i od unuka svi unuci prostriješe se nadaleče. On š njom najprije u Istoku slavu i kripos svoju uzmnoži i, da vlada naširoku, oko sebe sve podloži. Natoljensko jezdit polje silni se Orhan š njom pak viđe; š njom u Brusi sve pristolje stavi i sinje more priđe. Kraljevski opet sto prinije s ovom Murat prihrabreni u Galipolje iz Brusije i svu srpsku zemlju oplijeni. Jedna i druga vidje strana s ovom silna Bajazeta; tim upriječi Tamerlana, zavideć mu carstvo od svijeta. S ovom Mušan srca smina Drenopolje primi u sili i despota Vukašina razbi i s glavom još razdili. Š njome Murat drugi stupi naprijed jakno strijela plaha, da pod Vitoš sve pokupi i u Kosovo polje ujaha; i despota tuj Lazara š njom bi jošte pogubio, kleti Miloš da s privara nevjerom ga nije ubio. S ovom Čoiš Čelebija nikopoljskijeh ispod mira kralja Šišmana iznać prija, s vojskom razbi, pak zatira. Ugrovlahe u vrlini uharači Mehmet s ovom, i ukaza zmaj na Drini slovinskijem se vitezom. S ovom Murat treći usrnu u Đurđevu despotinu, i posiječe još na Varnu kralja i ugarsku vojsku sminu. S ovom Mehmet slavni uzide prvi na sto carstva ovega; Grke rasu, smaknu i skide kralja od Bosne i hercega. Skenderiju s ovom paka car Bajazet pod vlas stavi i, kô i ja, na Poljaka neizmernu vojsku otpravi. S ovom Selim prođe jači i poludne dobi puke; Kaer primi i potlači priohole Mamaluke. Mlad, kô i ja, steče s ove car Suliman čâs potpunu: progna od Rode vitezove i ugarsku ote krunu. Selim sin mu s ove sablje lijepi Čipar ote silno, zamijenivši sve korablje za kraljevstvo toli obilno. S ovom Murat stavi uze krajičnicim hrvatskimi, Ćesel-baša rvat uze i kraljevski Tavriš primi Djed moj Mehmet s ovom diže Ugrom, ki svud vele smiju, grad pritvrdi od Kaniže i Avarin i Egriju. S ovom otac moj objavi nedobitnu veličinu; ovu meni on ostavi, prvorodnom svomu sinu. S ovom pođoh na Poljaka i môm rukom mnozijeh pobih i, da posluh od junakâ slijeđaše me, dobio bih. S ovom iđah od bojnikâ kupeć sa mnom vojsku mnogu, da Emirina odmetnika u Istoku smaknut mogu. S ovom s vami dobit sada odlučio bijeh joštera od istoka do zapada, od poludne do sjevera. Nu, nevjeru kažuć svoju, tko sad grabi bez razloga slavu vašu, slavu moju, slavu carstva otmanskoga? Tko mi uzima sablju onu s kom svijet stari moji dobiše i ku meni po zakonu svomu unuku ostaviše? Tko slobodu u sramoti i život mi ovdi tlači, gdi sloboda i životi podložni su meni svačiji, Ko na cara ruke stere? tko li cara sužnjem vodi? - vitezovi od kijeh vjere on obranjen vazda hodi! Ah, vitezi moji mili, puče ugodni, dragi puče! Svi li me ste ostavili? svi li caru svomu muče? Ah, nemojte davnju slavu, kom se vernos vaša diči, u izdavstvu svim nepravu novi prikor da obliči. Odgovori ti, kamenje - gluši je od tebe moj puk sada - ter ih gani na smiljenje vrhu Osmana, cara mlada! usred grada komu svoga djedina se svoja otima, i nije jošte, joh, nikoga da mu plačnu milos ima?“ Vapeć tužne tej besjede sultan Osman s teške smeće na mjesto se jur dovede gdi cijenjaše ostat veće; i na tužbe cara mlada Turci vrli i nemili, ako nijesu milos tada, daj su žalos oćutili! Zasve da ohô svaki teče, kažuć srdžbu i nemilos, proz oči mu suza utječe: goni mu je skrovna silos. Zasve da se čine hudi, učinit se zaman haju da od puti nijesu ljudi i da srca ne imaju. Ovi čijem su skupno ustali da ga u zaklop već zatvore, eto, jak hrid kad se obali niz visinu strmu gore. eto kleti Daut-paša tijekom teče konja hrla: „Što će biti?“ svak upraša, svak goneta djela vrla. Viknu došad sred junakâ kijeh Osmana pratit stavi: „Zapovijed je carska taka da se ovi pas zadavi. Što krsmate bez uzroka? Ku čekate štetu prijeku, dokli bojnici od Istoka dođu i svijeh nas ovdi isijeku? Što gledate? što činite? Smrti ovega raspa od svijeta vaše živote utvrdite i Mustafu cara sveta! Ganite se za općeno svačije dobro bez pripasti; er inako, razdijeljeno, ubrzo će carstvo pasti!“ Nu car Osman s druge strane vapijati ne pristaje, jeda kako koga gane na svu pomoć ondi da je. „Da li car će, on govori, komu rob je svak na svijeti, kako jedan rob najgori ispod robja svoga umrijeti? Jeda tebe, Bože s nebi, vlas desnice tvoje objavi ter pri glavnoj toj potrebi mlađahna me ne ostavi! Da dâ Višnji sreću bolju tko na momu stolu sjedi: da dobrzo mu nevolju i car novi ne uslijedi, ter nesreća moja ova ne uzroči tej nesklade da sva kuća Otmanova i š njom carstvo tursko pade!“ Ne doreče još ovega, a Daut opet viknu iz glasa: „Što činite? Davite ga!“ i mahramu smaknu s pasa. Jednomu je crncu vrže, sasma grdu, strašnu odveće, bez ozira ki ju najbrže caru Osmanu na vrat meće. Obara ga zatijem hrlo, lijevom nogom ter se opira, čim mu desnom pleše grlo, da mu silom dušu istira. Tako plešuć kraj mahrami zubi nohti potezaše, dokli car mu pod nogami sprava strjeptje, pak izdaše. Pod nogami roba svoga umrije ovako car od svijeta i pod noge ispod noga ukopa se prešno opeta; ere od istijeh s kijeh poginu bez carske se vrže časti u očin mečet pod očinu lijevu nogu u grob tmasti. Oholas se ljuska mnoga u ovi način pleše i tlači, ka čovjeka umrloga s Bogom penje i jednači. Viđ, prokleti Mahumete, ti ki u sablju zakon složi, da nathode ljudske svjete svemogući sudi Božji, i da umrla pamet mani odlukam se svojijem krijepi, jer gdi ne sja zrak sunčani, i s očim su ljudi slijepi. Ti, da kralj si, i da od toga djelo s tuđom krvim slidi, zatište oči, kô da Boga nije ki sve zna i vidi. Ti pod udes sve postavi i slobodu volje ote, da narodi svi s ljubavi gube za te njih živote; da nikomu, veleć, svoju uredbu uteć moći nije: il' na domu, il' na boju suđeno je - umrit ti je! I ti, o otmansko samosilje, ko bez pravde i razloga, da prostereš sablju dilje, ne ima viku straha od Boga - ti, ti cara vrh svijeh ljudi dosle učini uzvišena, da ne slika nego svuda htje da mu se klanja sjena; da tvom sabljom on sam vlada duše i tijela na svu volju sred staroga Carigrada, na novomu svom pristolju; da ga u obraz pogledati ljudski pogled ne dostoji, i da svudi kud se obrati s nedobitnom silom stoji; da mu u ruci čes je i sreća, da mu je zakon u besjedi; gospoda mu da najveća trepte od same zapovijedi; pače da od njih svaki grlo pod svu sablju stavljat teče, ako hoće da neumrlo dobro u raju vječnom steče; da itko žive na svem svijeti prid njim prostrt na tle pade; da u život mu se ime sveti, a po smrti crkve grade. Ti vrh svega još ovega, da mu utvrdiš sablju u ruci, htje da imaju strah od njega svi narodi i svi puci. Ali ubrzo će pasti vidim kleti svoji zakoni; er je sila Božjoj vlasti nauk vražji da se ukloni. Ti naredi, potom stupi car od svijeta na pristolje, da pod sablju bratju skupi i podavi i pokolje. Nu vlas Božja caru Ahmatu pogubiti brata ne da, hteć, za ubojstva starijeh platu, da brat, ne sin, zapovijeda. Ti, da samo su uzvišena hoć na svaku čâs najveću djeca ona pokupljena kijeh u saraj djecom meću; a toj, da tko ne zna svoga roditelja ni rodjaka cara uzdrži, kako s koga sebi dobra pozna svaka. Sad se zgodi i učini smjenstvom zloga Daut-paše da i ovi, kako i ini, tvoji nauci tašti ostaše. Ti naredi da od krstjana sinovi se grabe mladi, i vojnica da su izbrana oni kom se car obgradi; ali Božja vlas velika podigla je u čas sade da taj grablja svakolika na istoga cara pade. Tko mre u boju, s dobrim svacim ti mu obeća raj prilijepi, neka posluh se u junacim i pogrda smrti ukrijepi. Ali učini vlas od Boga od krstjana nadaleče s neposluha viteškoga da car s glavom jedva uteče. Ti htje nitko da ničesa ne ima svoga osobita negli, jak Bog od nebesa, tač da je jedan car od svita. Nu vlas Božja brzo u sebi samosilja krši i slama za ukazat da na nebi i na zemlji ona je sama. Ti u život cara sveti i pod noge sve mu stlači, hteć da rob je sve na svijeti a sam on car vrh svijeh jači. Nu vlas Božja, koj imaju poklanjat se ljudi sami, htje da pusti dušu u vaju car svom robu pod nogami. Htje tî da sve tjera blude, kako hoće, Turčin svaki, i da ženâ držat bude koliko ih je hranit jaki; tako neka tvoji narodi bez broja se uzmnažaju, tere caru, ki ih gospodi, množ vitezâ na boj daju; nu se skrši sva tva slava, er tisuća od tisuća tvojijeh isprid Vladislava vidjela se pobjeguća. Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić Kategorija:Osman